Always Be My Love
by cute voodoo
Summary: 'happy anniversary Kim Jongin, tetap mencintai ku. Tetap selamanya bersama ku. Jangan meninggalkan ku.' - Do KyungSoo . KaiSoo / KaiD.O here! bad summary, but not bad story.


Title : Always Be My Love

Author : cute voodoo

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiD.O & EXO Pair.

Cast : Kim Ji Yun (OC)

Genre : romance, little angst, little humor.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan para fans, serta management mereka^^. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Dan karena ini hasil pemikiran rengsek (?) saya, saya mohon jangan mengcopas oke^^)/ ketahuan copas aku lempar panci nanti~.

Summary : _'happy anniversary Kim Jongin, tetap mencintai ku. Tetap selamanya bersama ku. Jangan meninggalkan ku.'_

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or if you HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : hello^^ dengan saya cute voodoo xD~ ini ff KaiSoo pertama saya jadi mohon maklum jika ini akan sedikit gaje dan gak nyambung. Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti tolong isi kotak (?) kritik dan saran.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

DON'T BASH~

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

CUTE VOODOO

.

.

.

- **Always Be My Love** -

"Maaf hyung. Kupikir kita akan lebih baik jika kita mengakhiri hubungan kita saja."

Seorang namja tampan berkulit _tan_ berkata di depan seorang namja bermata bulat yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata bulat itu merasakan tubuhnya yang mungil menegang. Ia terkejut. Benar-benar sangat terkejut.

Ia ingin sekali menangis dan merajuk di depan namja tampan bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai ini. Tapi tidak mungkin ia akan melakukannya. Tidak mungkin.

Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan tubuh dan pikirannya agar semua berjalan dengan baik.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau setuju kan?"

Kyungsoo yang menunduk berusaha tegar dan menatap wajah tampan milik Kai.

"Tapi...kenapa Kai?"

Kyungsoo berusaha tegar hanya untuk menananyakan itu saja. Kalimat pendek yang menyekat tenggorokkannya untuk bertanya kenapa.

"Haruskah semua yang kita lakukan memiliki alasan? Ku rasa tidak. Jadi, aku memutuskan mu dengan tidak mempunyai alasan. Kau keberatan hyung?"

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kembali menegang. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, memberi tanda bahwa ia setuju pada Kai.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya Kai. Segalanya yang kau berikan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maafkan semua kekuranganku selama aku menajdi kekasihmu. Maafkan jika aku banyak memiliki kekurangan sehingga aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, mungkin kau bisa mencari yang lain. Yang lebih baik dari ku. Terimakasih semuanya Kai. Aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu. Ah, tidak sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meninggalkan Kai namja tampan yang benar-benar masih ia cintai.

"Tapi hyung, kita masih bisa berteman kan?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum palsu yang ia pasang di wajah manis miliknya. "Cepat pulang Kai, cuaca sedang dingin sekali."

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju halte bis.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kyungsoo dengan lunglai masuk ke apartemen yang ia dan sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun tempati.

Ia melihat di ruang tengah Baekhyun sedang menonton film dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung? Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kai? Menyenangkan?" ucap Namja manis yang gemar menggunakan eyeliner itu, dengan segera menyerbu Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Kyungsoo menyesakkan hatinya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum manis, ya setidaknya ia berusaha tidak menangis di depan sepupunya dan Park Chanyeol namja tinggi yang juga teman Kai di klub basket.

Cklek~

Bruk!

Kyungsoo mengunci pintunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur queen size miliknya. Ia menatap meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya ia menatap foto-foto dirinya dengan Kai, mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia bisa merasakan sendiri air matanya jatuh tanpa seijinnya dari pelupuk mata indah miliknya.

"Kai.."

Desis Kyungsoo.

"Aku, masih mencintaimu.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia merasakan air matanya keluar makin banyak dari matanya.

"Dan kau masih bisa mengatakan, kita bisa menjadi teman?"

"Kau.."

"Kau ini tidak punya perasaan atau.."

"Memang bodoh?"

Kyungsoo asik bermonolog sambil mengingat-ingat kenangannya dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum, namun bukan berarti ia berhenti menangis.

Namja bermata bulat itu meremas seprai miliknya.

"Bisakah aku melupakanmu Kai?" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

.

.

.

"Hyung!"

Namja bermata panda memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget.

"Kau membuat kaget Tao."

"Pagi hyung!" Bukannya menjawab, Tao malah memberi ucapan selamat pagi.

"Pagi _baby panda_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencubit gemaskedua pipi milik namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu.

"Kris mana?"

"Dia hanya ada kelas siang hyung."

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong padaku hyung."

"Sungguh Tao aku tidak sakit."

"Kau terlihat pucat hyung."

Kyungsoo memberhentikan jalannya. Ia menatap Tao lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sakit _baby panda_, jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan ku."

.

.

Bruk!

Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan presentasi di depan kelas tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan dan membuat seisi kelas panik.

Dengan segera, beberapa teman Kyungsoo termasuk Tao mengantarkannya ke unit kesehatan di universitas mereka.

'ini benar-benar tidak baik.'

Batin Tao ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

.

.

"Eung~" Kyungsoo namja bermata bulat itu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"Kau sudah pingsan selama empat jam hyung. Kau ingin pingsan lagi?"

Deg!

Kyungsoo segera sadar saat mendengar suara namja yang menyapa telinganya. Itu suara Kai, namja yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka kemarin. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan, membalikkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dari suara Kai dengan segera, sehingga ia memunggungi namja berkulit tan itu.

Suasana di ruangan itu benar-benar sepi dan sunyi. Tidak ada yang mengajak berbicara. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi ia dengan segera merogoh saku celananya. Tertera nama 'Baekhyun' disana.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menjawab telpon itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Bisa menjemput ku? Aku akan menunggumu di halte bis."

"…"

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo menutup sambungan itu. Dia dengan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya. Membiasakan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Kai memperhatikan tiap gerakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa di perhatikan, dengan cepat ia mengambil tasnya yang sudah dirapikan dan dibawa ke ruangan itu. Kyungsoo turun dengan perlahan dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kubantu hyung?" tawar Jongin, yang sedikit iba melihat wajah Kyungsoo, yang masih sangat pucat.

"Tidak, terimakasih." tolak Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak berani menatap langsung wajah Kai. Ia takut, takut jika ia akan semakin tidak bisa melupakan namja itu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung dan memegangi dinding ruangan itu.

Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan diam. Ia tidak memberi salam atau apapun pada namja itu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak ia dan Kai memutuskan hubungan mereka. tidak, tepatnya jika Kai yang memutuskan hubungannya.

**_Mungkin semua ini harus kuhapus._**

**_Semua rasa cinta dan perasaan ini._**

**_Semua cinta._**

**_Semua rasa._**

**_Semua kisah._**

**_Mungkin semua akan lebih baik, jika ku kubur._**

**_Ku kubur ke dalam kegelapan yang tidak akan pernah kupikirkan untuk kucapai._**

**_Semua sudah berakhir._**

**_Tapi semua rasa ku ini berlum berakhir._**

**_Impianku hanya satu untuk saat ini melupakanmu dan semua kenangan tentangmu._**

Kyungsoo menatap bacaan yang ia tulis, lagi-lagi namja itu menghela nafas. Ia ingat saat beberapa hari yang lalu, ia melihat Kai dengan kepala matanya sendiri, mencium seorang gadis cantik tepat di bibir gadis itu.

Kyungsoo meremas dadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika akhirnya kisah indahnya akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Dulu, hanya ia yang dicium oleh namja berkulit tan itu. Namun sekarang? ia bukan siapa-siapa Kai.

Namja bermata bulat itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan malas dan menyeret tas miliknya meninggalkan kelasnya yang sudah sepi dari setengah jam yang lalu. Ia benar-benar penat. Ia benar-benar jenuh. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, mungkin ia masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan Kai.

Ia masih saja merasakan kejadian dimana Kai memutuskannya itu kemarin. Lukanya masih basah, belum kering sedikitpun. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lunglai, ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyapanya di lorong universitas itu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan ke arahnya.

Deg!

Itu Kai dan gadis yang ia cium. Ia dengan segera memakai tasnya, dan berdiri tegak dan, dengan segera berjalan agak cepat. Berpura-pura tegar akan lebih baik dihadapan Kai pikir Kyungsoo.

"oppa!"

Namja bermata bulat itu terus saja melangkah.

"Kyungsoo oppa!" seru gadis itu dengan nada riang.

Sekarang ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya tersenyum. Bibir pucat dan kering itu tersenyum pada gadis yang menggandeng lengan Kai dengan mesra.

"Kau mantan kekasih Kai oppa?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenalkan oppa, aku Kim Ji Yun."

Gadis cantik yang menggunakan dress bernuansa manis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Kau manis oppa. kau cantik."

Jiyun mencubit gemas pipi namja bermata bulat itu.

"Jiyun." Ucap Kai seperti tanda peringatan.

"_Oops. I'm sorry oppa. forgive me._"

"_N__o problem_. Kau juga cantik."

"Dia ada memiliki garis keturunan Eropa hyung." Kini Kai yang bersuara.

"Ahaha, pantas saja. Kau cantik. Kau cocok dengan Kai."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusak rambut coklat milik Jiyun. Ia hanya tersenyum, namun matanya jelas sekali memancarkan kesedihan dan luka.

"Aku pulang duluan oke? _Bye_."

Kyungsoo dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua insan itu. Kyungsoo berlari. Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat itu ia berhenti berlari lalu menstabilkan nafasnya.

Ia berhenti. Ia menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Kai. Hiks. Saranghae Kai. Hiks."

Kyungsoo menangis. Beruntung sekali tempat yang ia gunakan secara mendadak untuk menangis itu sangat sepi.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? Hei, Do Kyungsoo," panggil namja itu, dan mengguncang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang menyender di dinding dan sedang menangis itu, karena tidak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Suho? Mana Lay?"

"Ia ada di belakang. Sebentar lagi datang."

"Oh. Aku pergi dulu ya Suho! Titip salam saja untuk Lay!"

Kyungsoo dengan segera meninggalkan namja berwajah malaikat itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan kalender yang berada di hadapannya. Besok adalah hari jadi mereka untuk tahun ke-4 hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo menatap tanggal yang sudah ia beri tanda _love_ itu.

"Apakah kau akan ingat besok Kai? Aku masih sangat mengingat Kai, kau tahu? Terlalu banyak kenangan yang kita buat. Mungkinkah, dengan secepat itu kau melupakannya?"

Kyungsoo menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja belajar miliknya. Ia menangis dan terus menangis mengingat kenangan-kenangan tentang ia dan Kai. Ia menangis hingga lelah, dan tertidur.

.

.

Alarm yang berasal dari ponsel milik Kyungsoo berbunyi, melantunkan lagu yang Kai buatkan untuk mereka di hari jadi mereka di tahun pertama.

Kyungsoo bangun, ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya yang sembab. Ia tersenyum, dan menatap kalender yang berada di depannya.,

"_Happy anniversary_ Kim Jongin, tetap mencintai ku. Tetap selamanya bersama ku. Jangan meninggalkan ku."

Ia tersenyum dan menangis kembali, mengingat kata - kata yang selalu ia ucapkan disetiap hari jadi mereka. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Atau mungkin, lebih baik aku melupakanmu. Dan benar-benar menjadikanmu temanku."

Kyungsoo bergumam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil menatap fotonya yang dimana di dalam foto itu ia dicium Kai di bagian pipinya. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding.

Pukul dua belas lewat lima menit. Ia merasakan perutnya lapar dan benar-benar membutuhkan makanan. Ia baru ingat, jika belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang.

Ia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Gelap.

Itu pandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan di apartemennya. Itu memang sudah biasa, karena siapa pun diantara mereka berdua pasti akan mematikan lampunya. Baru saja ia ingin menyalakan lampu. Ia mendengar petikan gitar. Ia kenal dengan lagu ini. Petikan gitar ini.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pipinya sendiri. Namun bukannya khayalan –menurut Kyungsoo- itu hilang namun makin terdengar jelas potongan lagu itu. Dan suara yang menyanyikan itu adalah Kai!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah _cake_ kesukaan miliknya.

Lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Chanyeol datang lalu berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih.

Ia melihat dihadapannya ada teman-temannya dan..

"Kim Ji Yun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Semua pasangan yang berada disana ditambah Jiyun membelah formasi mereka menjadi dua. Dan menampilkan namja yang masih sangat ia cintai duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan memangku gitar, melantunkan lagu yang sudah menjadi lagu tetap yang mereka nyanyikan di setiap tahun hari jadi mereka.

"_saranghae Kyungsoo_~"

Potongan lirik terakhir tedengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup berdiri ia ambruk, dan ia menangis. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Ini mimpi kan? Jika mimpi biarkan aku tertidur untuk selamanya. Biarkan aku ter—hmmp"

Kyungsoo segera terdiam karena bungkaman dari Kai. Kai mencium Kyungsoo.

"Uljima hyung." Kai menghapus jejak-jejak airmata Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak bermimpi hyung."

Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat miliknya.

"_Happy anniversary_ Do Kyungsoo. Tetap mencintaiku, jangan meninggalkanku, jangan berhenti untuk bertahan di sisiku, tetaplah menjadi apa adanya dirimu. Dan tetaplah menjadi milikku." Kai mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Semua terharu dengan kejadian yang mereka lihat. Mereka memang sudah sepakat dengan Kai, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ta—tapi bagaimana dengan Jiyun? Bukankah ia kekasihmu yang baru?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jiyun polos yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Lay. Gadis keturunan Korea-Eropa itu tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"_Happy anniversary oppa, keep romantic, longlast and keep loves my cousin_."

Jiyun mengakhiri perkataannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jiyun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku sepupu si hitam ini. Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku sudah memiliki tunangan, oppa."

Jiyun menunjukkan jarinya yang memakai cincin manis yang cocok dengannya.

"Iya hyung. Dia bukan kekasihku. Kekasihku hanya kau, ya..walaupun terkadang aku memperlakukan Jiyun dengan baik bukan berarti aku mencintainya sebagai kekasih namun sebagai sepupu."

"Atau jika ada maunya." Sambung Jiyun yang mencairkan suasana disana.

"Jiyun baru saja pulang dari Eropa ke Korea seminggu yang lalu hyung. Dan Kai meminta tolong pada Jiyun, Kai juga mengenalkan Jiyun pada kami semua." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau polos dan manis oppa. pantas saja jika Kai selalu ingin 'memakan'mu."

"Aww!" ringgis Jiyun tiba - tiba. Kai memukul kepala Jiyun dengan pelan dan membuat gadis cantik itu meringgis –pura-pura-. Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Akan kuadukan pada Joon oppa!"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kelakuan Jiyun.

"Oh ya hyung. Satu lagi."

Kai menghela nafas. Dan merogoh sesuatu.

"W_ould you marry me_?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak percaya. Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya dan Jiyun. Jiyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Y__es I do_ Kim Jongin."

Kyugsoo memeluk Kai dengan senang sekaligus haru.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku harus bersandiwara memutuskanmu. Kau tau? Aku benar-benar tersiksa hyung. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin memapahmu. Namun, hanya karena demi hari ini aku rela tersiksa hyung. Dan soal ciuman antara aku dan Jiyun itu juga termasuk sandiwara hyung." Jelas Kai.

"yap! Oppa pernah mendengar ciuman kartu kredit? Itulah yang aku lakukan dengan Kai. Jadi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mencium si hitam ini."

Jiyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"dan jangan menangis lagi oppa. tetaplah mencintai sepupuku yang tampan walaupun bodoh ini."

Jiyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai dengan wajah berbelas kasihan. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa.

Malam itu, benar-benar malam yang mungkin menjadi malam yang paling indah bagi Kyungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Kai, karena ia harus benar-benar rela tersiksa dengan semua ini. Dan mereka berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain, sampai hanya Tuhan dan maut yang memisahkan mereka satu sama lain.

**THE END**

Tolong reviewnya please T^T saya sangat menghargai review kalian :D. oh ya, maaf kalau enggak nyambung dan rada enggak jelas, dan juga bahasanya berantakan, dan tidak tersusun /?

see you in another ff~ 3


End file.
